dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Universe 88
Dragon Ball Universe 88 is an RP series, handled on skype, by Shotobros and some of his amazing friends. However, this page is meant to tell about the universe itself and what is different about it from other universes. Here, we'll cover Races, Saiyan Transformations, Deities, Afterlife, and some other stuff. Races Here are the races that exist in DBU88: # Saiyans # Nameks # Arcosians/Icejins # Humans/Androids # Hera Clan # Majins There's plenty of other races as well, even original races to help set it apart, however those will not be covered for the time being. Saiyans The Saiyans of Universe 88 had their home world destroyed, and while a lot of casualties were had, the race lived on and the survivors were either scattered about or they were enslaved by the Arcosian responsible for destroying their home world. U88 Saiyans also come in a number of varieties: Standard, Mandrill, Silverback, Tamarin, and Wolf Standard Breed Standard Breed are the most common breed of saiyans, they're the breed that everyone is familiar with in canon and in other fan works. There isn't much to say about them that isn't already known. Mandrill Breed Mandrill Saiyans usually match up in size to the standard Saiyan. They are easy to set apart from the more common Saiyans by the markings on their faces and bottoms. They are more apt for humid climates and are very nimble. They tend to be a bit lanky. Male Mandrill Saiyans grow facial hair easily. They are uncommon in comparison to the rest of the Saiyan race. And yes, they do, in fact, have colorful rears while a Great Ape. Silverback Breed Silverback Saiyans are often very large compared to most standard Saiyans, sometimes standing upwards of nine feet tall. They are fairly bulky and are more apt to colder climates. They have sharp teeth for biting into tougher materials, and they appear to get sharper with further transformations. This helps them with their diets, as they have higher than average metabolism and need large amounts of food to maintain their strength. Their hair is typically very long, usually reaching just above their shorter than average tails. The bottom tips of their hair is typically silver, thus giving Silverback Saiyans their name. They are very rare in comparison to the rest of the Saiyan race, and are more often than not seen as part of the elite. They're more likely than other Saiyans to ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 4 and Great Ape Silverbacks, in addition, do have silver backs. Tamarin Breed Tamarin Saiyans are typically shorter than the standard Saiyan. They are often socially adept than their standard counterparts and make decent diplomats- though they rarely serve as warriors, usually rendering them to a lower class. They're physically weaker than their standard counterparts, but they actually have pretty good ki capabilities. Their hair color has a lot more variety than the standard Saiyan, ranging from the typical black to a reddish-orange. If a Tamarin Saiyan grows facial hair, it'll range from matching their hair to white in color. Their hair is typically quite soft. Unlike many Saiyans, Tamarin Saiyans are typically vegetarian and don't need as much to eat compared to other Saiyans. They are rare in comparison to the rest of the Saiyan race. They're more likely to ascend to Super Saiyan Color compared to other Saiyans. Wolf Breed Wolf Saiyans are the rarest breed of Saiyans, usually about the same height as a standard saiyan, though they can be almost as tall as a Silverback Breed. Typically they have wolf tails instead of the standard monkey tail and transform into giant wolves rather than Great Apes. Like the Silverback, they too have sharp teeth. The Wolf Saiyans can potentially be more violent and volatile than the rest of their bretheren. Not many are known and not many are seen and as a result so much information is lost. Cross Breeds All Saiyan variations can crossbreed with one another as well as with the standard Saiyan. Meaning, you can see hybrids of Silverbacks and Tamarins, for example, or hybrids of Wolf Breeds and Mandrill Breeds. Nameks Nameks are probably one of the more rarely seen races in U88. They are just about what you'd expect, much like the ones of Universe 7 and Universe 6. They can be warriors, but they also can be rather peaceful too. Arcosians The icejins, The Frieza Race, or also known as, The Arcosians. A race of powerful, lizard-like warriors who have an affinity for the cold. Most of them tend to not be evil, rather they try to be heroic if possible. Of course, there are still the evil ones, and one of them, by the name of Cryo, was responsible for the destruction of the U88 Saiyan Homeworld. Humans & Androids Androids are but an artificial life, they are humanoid, but they are very powerful. Androids do not run out of energy, but their power is stagnant. Humans are a rather versatile race, but not to the same degree as other races in U88. They are also not as durable as most other races either, which necessitates the need for protection. Hera Clan Another rarely seen race, but the Hera Clan is a race of blue skinned humanoid warriors. Heras are powerful, powerful people, but they are very mentally unstable. If one were to fall in love, per se, then chances are they will indiscriminately kill anyone and everyone that they deem as a threat to the object of their affections. They are crafty and sly, willing to use traps or fight dirty so long as it allows them to gain the upper hand. If worst comes to worst, they can and will undergo a transformation to boost their power. Majins A race of squishy, colorful, stretchy, possibly magical beings. Majins were established as a race eons ago, and they appear all throughout the universe. They are for the most part a very bubbly, very friendly race of beings, they love sweets more than anything else and they tend to be very empathetic. Saiyan Transformations Alright, so since Saiyans are the most versatile race with their transformations, this does provide a bit of a problem in how everything balances out. In order to avoid a Saiyan becoming more powerful than say Zeno himself, a limit was placed on the transformations. There are four routes a Saiyan can achieve: Super Saiyan God/Color, Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan, and Custom. Once a Saiyan has achieved any of these, they are locked out of the other paths. A Super Saiyan 4 cannot become A Super Saiyan God for example. However, there are a few exceptions to this: * a Legendary Super Saiyan can get a variant of SS4 known as LSS4. More will be explained in the LSS section * Fusions can bypass the limitation, provided that both fusees have the respective forms. For Instance: LSS4 and SS4 will just fuse into an LSS4 being, whereas an LSS4 and an SSGSS/LSS4B will become an LSSGSS4. Custom Transformation Easily one of the most unpredictable types of transformation paths. A Custom Transformation refers to a transformation that is Fan Made. However, since they can be rather powerful on their own, its necessary to state that they have to be on par with the other transformations in terms of how powerful they can be, so that they do not trounce the others by a large margin. Transformations that fall under this in U88 are: Super Saiyan Creation and Super Saiyan Destruction. Both of these forms are exclusive to the Wolf Breed Saiyans * Super Saiyan Creation: A Super Saiyan Transformation that gives the user the energy of Creation. Its levels are based in Percentages of 25%, 50%, 75%, and 100%. Which can be seen as equivalents to Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4. At 100% power, the user will be able to create life or resurrect the dead. However resurrections take a lot of power out of the user, and it can only be done once per transformation. * Super Saiyan Destruction: The Pure Opposite to Creation, where the user is charged with the energy of Destruction. Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is the most balanced of the transformations, a sort of jack of all trades. It balances power, speed, and ki control perfectly, It does not present a risk of potentially corrupting the user if they don't master it quickly nor will it give the user Godly Ki. In order to obtain this transformation, the user must first be transformed into a Great Ape and transform into a Golden Great Ape afterwards. Controlling the beastly power and regaining one's self is what triggers the GGA to go into this transformation. Subsequent transformations do not require the great ape/golden great ape. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God sacrifices power for greater ki control and speed. The User will take a much more youthful appearance and be cloaked in a fiery red aura with red hair and red eyes. With greater Ki control, the user can create all sorts of objects and weapons out of Ki. They also gain the ability to sense Godly Ki. If the user were to try and go Super Saiyan while already in this form, they will become a Super Saiyan Blue. Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan sacrifices speed and ki control for raw power (both physical and ki power). Essentially the user Hulks Out and becomes this large green haired berserker. This form also runs the risk of corrupting the user with prolonged use, that is unless they manage to control the berserker power. LSS also has its own version of SS4, but the differences between LSS4 and SS4 boil down to LSS4 still emphasizing raw power with a bonus of better speed and better ki control. SS4 is purely an all around transformation. LSS4 also is still rather large compared to SS4. Deities Universe 88 has three main Deities: A God of Destruction, A God of Creation, and A Goddess of Balance. GoB The Goddess of Balance, Viis, is the one responsible for keeping the powers of the GoC and GoD from overtaking one another, not only that, but the GoB is also responsible for keeping U88's balance in order as well. If the GoB were to die or perhaps quit her position, then the Universe's Balance will be thrown off, which results in a number of problems. For instance, the transformation limit will be thrown off kilter and thus saiyans would be allowed to combine all transformations with no ill effects whatsoever. GoC The God of Creation, Yang, is responsible for creating life in Universe 88, his power is not limited to just creating life, but he can create planets or restore dying stars for example. If his powers are left unchecked, then Death itself is meaningless in U88. If he were to die, then it is possible that all life in the universe would also die. GoD The God of Destruction, Yun, is the one that is supposed to destroy any and all things that need to be destroyed. There is an expiration for any and all things, and it is his job to ensure that is seen through. However, if his powers are left unchecked, then life itself is practically meaningless and he will destroy indiscriminately. If the GoD were to die, then this might also lead into some catastrophes in of itself. Afterlife The afterlife of Universe 88 is actually much like any other afterlife in any other universe. For good reason, U88's Other World is actually multiversial. All kinds of dead souls go to the Otherworld to be judged in whether or not they can go to Heaven or if they go to Hell. For instance, the aforementioned arcosian, Cryo, will go to hell. In fact, hell will be very severe for him due to his many atrocities in life. * Also worth noting that Otherworld can be a means of setting up crossovers if necessary. Other Stuff There are many unique properties and qualities to Universe 88 and some of those properties are shared with its sister universe, Universe 77. However, there are only properties that are exclusive to Universe 88 itself. # Universe 88 is the only universe in the multiverse to have three main deities: Yang, Viis, and Yun. # Potara Fusion is permanent for all living beings, not just Kais. The only ways to undo the Potara Fusion are either by a wish from the Dragon Balls (which can only be done once) or by the Earrings being destroyed (good luck with that). The permanence for the U88 earrings are what make them a be all, end all solution. # The Dragon Balls of U88 all follow a color pattern with the stars. One Star has a Red Star; Two Star has Red and Blue stars; Three Star has Red, Blue, and Yellow Stars; Four Star has R, B, Y, and Green Stars; Five Star has R, B, Y, G, and Purple Stars; Six Star has R, B, Y, G, P, and Cyan Stars; Seven Star has R, B, Y, G, P, C, and White Stars) This color pattern is meant to be in reference to the Chaos Emeralds. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Shotobros Category:Fan-Made